


Hands

by greeneyesandgoldenlashes



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lizzington - Freeform, happy feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyesandgoldenlashes/pseuds/greeneyesandgoldenlashes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzie adores Red's hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

Red appeared utterly drained, his body completely limp against hers after he’d collapsed with exhaustion into bed after spending the day in the surf and sun. Red had secured a villa with access to a private beach on the Mediterranean coast. Liz couldn't remember or pronounce the name of the town they were in, but it was somewhere in Greece. It didn't matter though, this place was perfect. It was incredibly relaxing; the only sounds were of the waves lapping against the shore, the occasional twitter of a bird, and themselves. They had officially been a couple for a few months now, and Red had immediately taken it upon himself to show her the world. Gallant man. She had no complaints and would gladly suffer through it. She smiled to herself in memory - he was so nervous in the beginning, unsure of himself and what she wanted. So sweet in his attentions of her and dedicated to her happiness, he was surprised by hers for him. It hadn't taken much convincing, but they were on equal ground now. She was still discovering his quirks, finding new ones each day: how he never put milk in his tea with the bag still in, the way his fingers tap together when he's listening to music as though he's counting the beats, and how he falls asleep on his back but always wakes up on his tummy, his face either burrowed into her shoulder or neck (and sometimes her stomach if he's had a particularly restless night).

This particular morning, Liz had already been awake for a half hour. She'd woken well rested and was dreadfully relaxed. She turned to the sleeping figure next to her, the sheets tangled around his waist, framing his hips and butt. One foot was sticking out of the sheets at the end of the bed, and (unsurprisingly) his head was nestled comfortably against her shoulder. She could feel his slow breaths tickling her skin and she smiled. It was wonderful to see him so laid back and stress-free. His right arm was slung gently across her middle, while his left was tucked up against his own chest. It was an adorable sight and she couldn't help but wish she had a camera to capture this rare moment. His fingers twitched against her stomach, signalling he was beginning to wake up. She looked down at his hand, and held it gently in her own. The skin was soft with the sides of his fingers more coarse, particularly his index finger - trigger callouses no doubt. He had beautiful hands though: masculine, large, strong, and capable of such immense violence. But also incredibly gentle and soothing. Two ends of the extreme for both his personas. She fit her own hand against his, observing the size difference. His fingers could easily bend over the tips of hers, while his palm engulfed her own. While she had pale, smooth, "princess finger" hands, his were tanned, dusted with a fine layer of golden hair. Even his nails were perfect; Liz had chewed hers when she was young, and was now left with shorter, stumpier nails. Red's hands were gorgeous. Bringing it toward her face, she left small kisses on each finger before kissing his palm, resting it against her chest. He had started to shift and stretch, her ministrations cutting through to his consciousness. Lightly stroking the back of his hand, she watched him as he blinked awake. 

"Good morning". He smiled back sleepily, his voice like gravel so early in the morning.

"G'morning sweetheart". He rolled onto his back and stretched out like a big cat, limbs spreading out in each direction before returning to her side, this time pressing his entire body against hers. She had lifted her arm around his shoulder so he could rest his head in the crook of her shoulder, her extended hand gently scratching through the short hairs at the back of his neck. 

"Sleep well?" 

He grinned at her, "I slept like the dead. It was quite a busy day for us yesterday. Swimming, sleeping, loving, more swimming, a bit of eating and-” he leaned forward and kissed her neck, in that spot just below her ear- ”so much more loving, I don't think I can move."

"Hmmmm, I think I'm in agreement there. I'm so groggy. I don't want to leave this bed."

"Well, it's a good thing we don't have to then. I wouldn't let you go anyway. You're much too comfortable." 

She snorted, "is that a polite way of saying I'm fat?"

"Not at all. I just love lying against you, knowing we fit so well together." He pulled her tighter to him, emphasising his point.

"You're sweet, you know that?" She said, brushing her hand over his scalp, as he smiled up at her. 

"You're the sweet one Lizzie. Tangy, spicy, with just a hint of something I can't quite recognise... It's delicious."

"I could say the same for you, too," she said.

"In fact, I might have to find out for sure what that mystery ingredient is...just...let me... Get into posit-" she laughed out loud now as he tried to shuffle down the bed. 

"Stop it, Red, get back up here!" She swatted his shoulder as he settled back against her, his green eyes sparkling. "You're also a huge dork," she said. 

"I am". He leaned forward to press a kiss to the side of her breast, and another just above her nipple, before resting his cheek against her again. "And you're not fat, Lizzie. I'd never think that. I'd love you no matter what, I hope you know that."  
She looked down at him, the hand at the base of his neck reaching lower down onto the top of his back, fingertips grazing over the mottled tissue. "Same goes for me, too, Red,"she said quietly, her eyes portraying her true meaning. 

Red smiled again, taking her hand in his over her stomach, knitting their fingers together, "I absolutely adore your hands, Lizzie."

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in a while, but I was recently on holiday and ran out of books to read so I smashed this out and decided to post. 
> 
> Please kudos/review, it will make me less nervous about doing it again :)
> 
> Thanks to filmsarefriends for beta-ing this for me!


End file.
